


And Then They Had Sex

by Brynncognito



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Objectum-sexual, Other, Polyamory, Science Bros, Science Bros with Benefits, objectum-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony share more than just a working relationship, though they're still 100% bros at their core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minionier on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minionier+on+tumblr).



Calling the first time an accident wouldn't necessarily be accurate. Bruce was sure Tony had known exactly what he was doing. After all, Tony was far from _quiet_ about his own technological-slash-sexual interests, and he didn't think his friend was so oblivious as to miss the fact that Bruce got a bit too into anything science-related, as well. But no matter how one might classify it, the two ended up half-clothed and intertwined against one of Tony's least cluttered work stations.

The second time, Dummy walked -- well, _rolled_ , in on them. Bruce was too mortified to continue, to Tony's bewilderment.

But by the third and fourth time, they both had to grudgingly admit they had some sort of "thing" going. Not a romantic thing, though. When they weren't flirting, teasing, or outright having sex, they had quite the typical bromance going on. Besides, Tony was obviously pretty booked in the whole romance department, between Pepper, JARVIS, Dummy, and that car of his.

And really, this arrangement suited them both just fine.


End file.
